His Storm
by MatMont
Summary: The struggle of a Titan, lost on Mars with no way to return home and with a great threat lurking above.


Disclaimer:  
I do not own Destiny or any character from the franchise here represented.  
 **XXXXXXXXXX**

\- I think that if this goes on for one more hour I might go insane.

\- Don't think about it, - I heard Ghost talk trough the coms – it only make things worse.

\- Ghost, how can this be worse?

\- They could find us. You have to keep moving.

I know. But my will is wavering, and my legs are shaking. I'm walking for at least a whole Earth day, or more. My armor keeps the elements from me but the sand is too soft, it keeps pulling me almost to my ankles with every step and the sand storm isn't letting off so soon. This combination makes all this worse than any battle fought, or any expedition to the edges of the system. I think that I might cry any time now.

My name is Trevor, and I'm a Human Guardian from the 7th Order of the Titans. I was called by The Traveler almost two years ago. I was found in a wreckage of a cargo ship on the moon. I don't remember anything about my previous life and who I was. The only thing that I could remember was the name Trevor. My name. Right now I found myself in Mars, a few kilometers from the Meridian Bay, in the middle of a sand storm that I can swear is the worst one since the beginning of the Golden Age. And also, maybe half of the Cabal fleet is searching for me.

\- Ghost

\- What is it?

\- Can your sensor find anything, a shelter or a large rock that I can bury myself below it?

\- I'm sorry I think we just passed the last rock on Mars a few kilometers ago. – The sarcasm in his voice was thick, it hit me hard and just worsened my mood.

\- Hey, drop it. We don't have time to that.

\- Trevor, what do you think I'm doing all this time? My sensors are on full power but the storm it's interfering heavily. Right now I couldn't detect Crota even if he was dancing naked in front of us. The good thing is that the Cabal sensors are worse than ours so they don't have a single clue to where we are, not even the Dust Giants.

\- That at least is a blessing. But I know I can't go on like this for much more. If we don't find shelter soon we'll have to call for backup.

\- That is not a option too. - his voice was more unsure this time - I can't connect with the Tower coms. We are alone in this one.

\- Tell me again why we had to enter in this damned storm, instead of keep fighting.

\- I told you, at least five battalions of the Dust Giants were coming, - as I gathered air to complain he interrupted me - and they were dispatching more five units of the Blind Legion to get us. And if I don't keep you in check you'll start wanting to face their whole fleet single-handed.

\- We must've hit them in a very sensitive spot.

\- We did. We found one of the few breaches on their compounds on Mars. They want to silence us before we can convey this information to the other Guardians. That is, if we survive to do it.

\- Did I ever said that those comments of yours are very uplifting and you're the most pleasant and non-sarcastic Ghost of all I've seen with my brothers and sisters?

\- This is the fourth time today.

\- Alright.

\- But that doesn't mean I'm wrong.

\- It means that it isn't helping, right now we need a good dose of hope and fantasy to keep going. - He stayed quiet for a while after that. I didn't need to hear him to know that he was upset, but I was too. This storm isn't doing good for any of us. - Hey Ghost.

\- What Trevor?

\- Nothing on your sensors?

\- Not a thing. I think we'll need to trust your visual only.

\- Okay, and - I stopped to call him out. The little thing was floating just a few centimeters from my hand. His shell was blue with nice touches on white. - I'm sorry if I was too rough on you alright? All this walking non-stop is getting on my nerves.

\- Me too, I didn't need to be that way with you right now. Our situation is dire enough.

\- No, you can keep going. It is part of your charm to be a little ball of sass.

With that I could see that he was less upset, or at least the least upset someone could be in our situation. That done, I kept walking like I was before, ignoring the shaking that started on my legs. My breathing under the helmet was the only audible thing over the roaring of the winds, and it was becoming more and more shallow. If it wasn't for the Gifts my body would have crumbled much earlier, a few hundred kilometers ago. I should say to The Speaker to thank the Traveler for me when I get back. Well _if_ I get back.

Just after I thought that I hold tight my charm. It was given to me by other Guardian, an Awoken woman named Jaynne. It was a simple handmade thing made of metal in the shape of the Order. One of the few of my treasures that I always take with me in missions. Mental note: ask her if she want to grab a drink...

\- Trevor! - his voice pierced through the image of her in my head. He was alarmed, and that was never a good sing. - I'm picking up Cabal transmission!

\- What it says? - my head focused and my legs stopped shaking, there was no more time for that. My hand instinctively reached for my rifle in my back.

\- Bad news. They're gaining on us.

\- How? - I was already running. It was harder this way but time could not be wasted right now. My gun was in my hands and I started to check on the ammo.- I though their sensors couldn't pierce through the storm!

\- They can't. They are estimating our path and setting up ambushes along the way. And their hunch is not too far off. If we keep on going this way we will enter the range of their sensors.

\- Shit. What do we do?

\- I'm changing our trajectory. I hope we can... - another coms came in and he stopped talking all of the sudden. When he began again he was even more alarmed. - Trevor, they are bringing a warship to the surface. They will fly low and hope it breaks the storm.

\- Fuck. Me. Sideways. With. A. Cactus. - Breathing was becoming very, very hard. I was already on the brink of exhaustion when I started running. Now, it is only a matter of time before I trip over, and I don't know if I can get up. - What's the ETA?

\- One day Trev. We have one day to evade them and call our ship.

That was it. My legs failed me in that exact moment. In the next second I plunged face first on to the red sand. It was almost funny, like the bad jokes we used to tell when we were completely drunk in the bar behind the shipwright. It was hard not to laugh, so I laughed. I laughed for almost five minutes straight, with half of my face buried in the sand. Then I started to cry. I really don't know why. I just remember feeling so angry, tired and hopeless that I thought I would burst. At first, Ghost tried to get me moving, he pleaded for me to keep going, yelled at me, called me names, cursed me. After a awhile of this he gave up, and just kept close to me, trying to comfort me. After all this I felt strangely better, like a lead ball had been removed from my chest. I looked at Ghost and he pointed the way. I started moving again.

This time the shaking was less intense, at least I had control of my legs. Running was definitively not an option. Thinking about running already made them cramp so I kept the fastest pace I could.


End file.
